Last Blast Off: After Team Rocket
by StarGlider
Summary: What if Jessie, James and Meowth decided to...*gasp* split up? 100% Team Rocket.
1. Part One

Last Blast Off: After Team Rocket, part 1  
  
~~~  
  
Three figures walked nervously down the hall, trying to brace themselves for what was coming. In the door just ahead, they would certainly be punished somehow.  
  
"If we get one more pay cut...Oh, I can't take another! I mean, we get paid dirt as it is," Jessie whined, glancing at her two companions.  
  
James shrugged. "We don't have to pay for our supplies, though...all you do with your paycheck is buy more clothes."  
  
Jessie blushed. "Well, so? I've gotta wear *something*" At this, James blushed.  
  
"Maybe it's not a pay cut, guys," Meowth cut in, "I mean, I know we really screwed up this time, but the Boss can't cut our pay any more than it already has been. It's like mowing asphalt." His human companions shrugged.  
  
"Well then," James said, "What will he do? We've messed up so many times, heh, we're definitely in for something. Why else would the Boss call for us?"  
  
"Of course, but let's just hope it's nothing too bad," Jessie said.  
  
The three had come to the door now, their insides twirling. They stopped there, but none of them reached for the knob.  
  
They all exchanged nervous glances, and a moment later, two pairs of eyes landed on James. He sighed, wanting almost to protest, but he didn't. His trembling hand lowered and twisted the knob.  
  
Giovanni's office was dark as usual, shadows falling over the face of Team Rocket's leader. As the three entered the room, they could hear the steady purring of a Persian, which was lying on contentedly on Giovanni's lap. Meowth winced.  
  
Silence hung in the air as the three Rockets stood before their boss. Then, James' unsteady voice: "B...boss?"  
  
Giovanni moved slightly, stroking the Persian's head. "Your here. I'm surprised that you are at least faithful enough to come when your called."  
  
All three companions gulped. Things didn't look good so far.  
  
  
"Er, Boss, sir--why *have* you called us here?" Jessie questioned cautiously.   
  
Giovanni laughed shortly. "Why have I? No...the question is, why *shouldn't* I call you? I think it should be obvious."   
  
"Um..." Jessie was unsure what to say out of embarrassment and downright nervousness.  
  
"Oh, so you need a little recap to remind you? Very well, then."  
  
Giovanni opened a drawer and drew from it a large stack of paper, then set it heavily on the desk.   
  
"Go on...take it. Look it over," Giovanni gestured.  
  
The three Rockets carefully came closer, not sure of what was going on. Jessie lifted the stack of paper and began looking over with her Team mates.  
  
"Need a hint?" asked Giovanni. "Ok, then, I'll tell you exactly what it is. On these sheets of paper, every mistake, failure, and mishap you three have ever been the cause of are listed. Quite a hefty stack, isn't it? I actually lost count of them all, but these are the most recent--and a good few of them."  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth looked horrified. Skimming through the many pages, they realized that all the mistakes listed had really happened, thanks to them.  
  
"Do you three know what this means?" Giovanni asked softly, like the calm before a storm. He looked them over, then continued more sternly.  
  
"First off, a terrible loss to Team Rocket. Financially, the money wasted with all of this can't even begin to be paid by all of your salaries put together. We have lost dignity because of your immense stupidity and repetitive failure. You have wasted time and supplies, and therefore, are useless, if not a nuisance, to the Team."  
  
Jessie and James looked at each other, terrified.   
  
"There is more I could say of the shame you have brought to Team Rocket, but I don't want to waste anymore time. Besides, I'm sure you already know. I have been too lenient on you three, and I'm done being Mister Nice Guy."  
  
With that, he slammed his fist to the desk. "I ask you to get one Pikachu, just a harmless Pikachu from a bunch of little kids and you fail at that! And after I told you to stop with that, you still tried and failed. You make anyone on the team look good. A Psyduck with a hangover could do better than you!"  
  
Giovanni was shaking with rage. "I think it's obvious what your punishment is this time," he hissed.  
  
"A...a pay cut?" offered James.  
  
"NO! YOU FOOLS! YOUR ALL FIRED! FIRED, YOU HEAR? OFF THE TEAM FOR GOOD!"  
  
Jessie and James stood straight, their mouths opened, forgetting to breathe. Meowth had been knocked onto the floor. None of them could speak.  
  
"Ahem. As I was saying--your off the team. No second chances, no deals, no buts. I should have done this long ago..." his voice bellowed on, "You have 24 hours to get the hell out of Team Rocket!"  
  
James and Jessie were both opening and closing their mouths, but no words came.   
  
"Not a word about Team Rocket to anyone once you leave. If you say a thing about our plans or anything to _anyone_ you die instantly. Understood? And don't doubt me."  
  
Meowth had struggled to his feet, and was also struck dumb.  
  
"Out! OUT! Go to your dorm, take your things, and get out of here before I change my mind and kill you instead!"  
  
Stiff and unable to speak, the white-faced companions clumsily stumbled out of the office.  
  
  
~To be continued...  
~~~ 


	2. Part Two

~~~   
Last Blast Off: After Team Rocket, part 2  
~~~  
  
In their room at Team Rocket HQ, Jessie, James and Meowth were getting their things together rather hastily, all of them still unable to say a word.   
  
Finally, Meowth spoke up. "...off the Team? I can't believe it!"  
  
"Meowth...he really meant it this time, too," Jessie was at last able to speak too.  
  
James shook his head. "We must be dreaming or something! We've been threatened before! Why can't this just be another threat?!"  
  
The other two shrugged.  
  
"I...I think we'd better just get our asses out of here now, or maybe the Boss _would_ take a more drastic measure," Jessie said, "I wouldn't put it past him."  
  
James was shoving some junk into a bag. "Yeah, but I don't know what to do now! I have nowhere to go--all my life I've worked little by little to get here, to Team Rocket! I can't just...go _home_!"  
  
"Well," Meowth said, "Not too long ago, I saw a sign for a company willing to pay a lot of money for unique Pokemon. I'd qualify as unique, wouldn't you say?"  
  
James sighed. "Pokemon never have problems, do they?" he commented, zipping up his duffle bag.  
  
"I can't believe how much junk we've accumulated over the years," Jessie said, "I can't take it all with me."  
  
"Yeah, all those clothes," James muttered.  
  
Jessie gave him a threatening look, then returned to her suitcase.  
  
"Another day working for the Boss and I might've quit anyway," Jessie said, closing her suitcase at last. "Maybe it's for the best, then."  
  
"For you," James said. "At least you don't have to worry that you ran away from your parents and fiancee. You haven't got problems like that."  
  
"Maybe not, but I like being independent and doing whatever I want. It won't be easy to get a new job...it won't be the same," Jessie sighed.  
  
"Yeah, and being on the Team was fun..." James said dreamily. "It was great, wasn't it, Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that,"  
  
"So..."  
  
Jessie sighed wistfully, setting her suitcase upright. "Too bad the past is behind us--now we're forced to face the future." She sat down on the bed by her suitcase. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Neither do I," James said, stuffing the last of his things into his bag. "I have nowhere to go."  
  
"Sure you do," Jessie said, "At least you have a home."  
  
James smirked, then said, "Yeah, but..." he stopped a moment. "I guess...I guess I don't have a choice. What else could I do?"  
  
"I don't know--" Jessie said, "I can't see you going off somewhere and getting a job on your own...you're too much of a wimp." James looked at her and smirked again. "But James, where else would you go besides home?"  
  
James looked at her, biting his lip. "I...I could go with you, Jess."  
  
Jessie looked at him, surprised. For a minute, she didn't speak.  
  
"James--I don't think that would work...that can't happen, and you know it." She folded her arms and looked down at the floor momentarily. "I need to do things by myself."   
  
James sighed. "...it was just a thought, Jess. Sorry." James zipped his bag and lifted it onto his shoulder.  
  
Jessie stood up, her hand on her suitcase. Meowth walked over to them, a small bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys...maybe," he said. "I'm gonna find this place that wants unique Pokemon, and I'll be richer than the both of ya's."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Meowth," Jessie said, "I'll miss you, anyway."  
  
"Yeah...hope we run into each other sometime," James told the cat.  
  
"I'm on my way to fame and fortune!" Meowth cried, waving, and left the room. "It's been fun..." and he was gone.  
  
James folded his arms. "Well...I guess this is goodbye." He looked at Jessie.   
  
"Heh, yeah...so, I guess this is really it, James. It's all over."  
  
James felt nervous as the words "...it's all over..." echoed again and again in his mind. "I hate to think about it," he said at last.  
  
"I'm sorry that we have to split up, but, well, you understand, James. Things like that never work out." She smiled faintly. "I'll miss you, though."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Jess."  
  
They just stood there, looking at each other for a few seconds in silence. Then, without warning, Jessie fell into James' arms, flinging her arms around his neck. James dropped his duffle bag in surprise, hugging back.  
  
"No...I'll really miss you! Things will never be the same without you and Team Rocket!" Jessie said, almost wailing.  
  
"Jessie...I know. I wish it wasn't like this but..." James was surprised to see her like this.  
"It'll work out. It'll be OK, really. I'm sure things will be fine."  
  
Jessie looked up. "No, I don't know. For two Pokemon Tech dropouts, it's not going to be easy."  
  
"Yeah, but we'll survive."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two hugged once more, then picked up their things.  
  
"Well, see you later."  
  
"Maybe." Jessie smiled. "Good luck, James."  
  
The two nodded, and Jessie walked out the door. She waved her hand and was out of sight.   
  
James was all alone now. Just like that, his two friends were gone, and he didn't know what to do. He felt like crying, but then remembered what Jessie would say--not that it mattered anymore. James sighed, just staring at the doorway. Several minutes passed, and James picked up his duffle bag from the floor, sighed helplessly once more, and walked out the door, leaving Team Rocket for good.  
  
~~  
To be continued... 


	3. Part Three

Last Blast Off: After Team Rocket, part 3  
~@~@~@~  
  
  
After a few days, it was obvious to James just how much he had relied on Team Rocket for supplies. He had no car, no food, little money--in fact, all he did have now was his bag, which was mostly full of junk, and a sleeping bag. He had even turned in his uniform and instead wore a black shirt and jeans. At least he had clothes at all.  
  
James walked down a city street, still not sure where he was headed. He missed having his companions everywhere with him, already knowing where to go and what to do. He wished that they were still together, but that couldn't be changed.   
  
James couldn't get his mind to stop spinning and decide what to do--should he go home and face his parents and Jessiebelle? At least he would have a place to live and feel secure...a life waiting for him to finish living it. He had no where else to go.  
  
James continued down the street. Without Jessie and Meowth, he just felt lonely and empty--useless. Why did they have to split up? Was it really for the best? Had all they been were just...co-workers? Maybe...  
  
James wondered where Jessie was now. Where ever it was, James was sure he'd rather be there than anywhere. Would he ever see her again? Did she miss him like he missed her?   
  
James spotted a bus stop down the street, and he made his decision. He had to go home-- and that was where he was going.  
  
Reaching deep into his pocket, James found a few coins. He ran to the stop as a bus pulled up, boarded it, and was off, on his way to his parent's mansion--and his fiancee.  
  
* * *  
  
Jessie stood at the counter, tapping the surface with her fingernails impatiently. It was so stuffy--her hair was surely a mess. What she wouldn't give for a can of hair spray...  
  
A young couple approached the counter.  
  
"Hello, welcome to PokeBurger. I'm your happy Poke server. How may I help you?" Jessie droned on dully.  
  
"Oh, let's see...I want the Char-Burger--no, actually, umm, the Flareon Fries with a, oh, let's see here, the, no...a Mankey Milkshake..."  
  
Jessie idly typed in the order.  
  
"And I'll take a Beedrill BLT, please."  
  
Jessie typed in that order too. A few minutes later, another worker came with the order, the people payed, and Jessie said, without feeling, "Thank you for choosing PokeBurger."  
  
Jessie sighed. She couldn't believe what had become of her, and all she wanted was her old job back, at Team Rocket. She was lucky to have this job--she had lied about a few things on the resume, but...they had been desperate, and hired Jessie without questions. At least she was earning money. She knew she had to start somewhere with her 'new' life.  
  
The job just sucked. Jessie knew this for sure. And she missed talking to James, having someone with her, even if they had failed all the time.  
  
  
Jessie waited until another customer approached the counter.  
  
"Hello, welcome to PokeBurger. I'm your happy Poke server..."  
  
  
***  
  
The bus vibrated, adding to the nervousness James already felt as it continued over a lonely stretch of road. There were a few other people on the bus...certainly they didn't face anything like what was in store for James ahead. But he had chosen to do this, and he was going to--there was no going back.  
  
James just wished he had someone to talk to, to tell his problems to..  
  
James picked up a newspaper from the seat next to him and opened it, trying to enjoy his last hours of freedom by reading the comics.  
  
  
***  
  
The cat Pokemon entered the waiting room, sitting himself down casually among other Pokemon who were held by people. He was the only Pokemon there without and owner, but it didn't matter to him much.  
  
Finally, after many other people came in and out of the other room, a nicely dressed man came out again to get the next Pokemon.  
  
"Oh, look...a Meowth. Who do you belong to, little guy?"  
  
"I don't belong to nobody, fer your information," Meowth said defensively.  
  
The man was astounded. "Uh...what...you _talked_?!"  
  
"Yeh, I talked. So, am I unique enough for ya'?"  
  
The man was absolutely stunned. "Uhm...eh, unique...yeah, of course...unique's hardly the word..." He was in thought for a moment. "Come with me...I think I can hep you. Your meant for this job..."  
  
And with that, the two walked into the other room.  
  
~~~  
To be continued... 


	4. Part Four

~~~  
Last Blast Off: After Team Rocket, part 4  
~@~@~@~  
  
  
The bus slowly pulled to a stop, and James woke up--he had drifted off-- and brushed the newspaper off of his lap. This was his stop.  
  
He stood up, taking his bag front the overhead compartment, heaved it onto his shoulder, then walked down the aisle to the door, which opened for him. He hopped down onto the sidewalk, and the bus pulled off again.  
  
He hated to see it go, to be honest. Now he was stuck.  
  
James' parents' mansion was still several miles away, so he would have to take a taxi the rest of the way there. He had at least enough money to pay for a cab.   
  
James hailed a taxi nearby, and soon was off.  
  
The ride to the mansion, James knew, would be his last ride being free and independent. The minute he arrived, he would be smothered by his parents, but worst of all...Jessiebelle.  
  
A while passed, James anxiously—no, nervously waiting for the moment when the car would stop. Soon, it pulled into the mansion's driveway.  
  
The driveway was extremely long. It took about a half and hour to drive from the entrance of the driveway to the house, the property was so huge. But it left more time for James to think.   
  
If only...if only Jessie had wanted him to go with her...then he would feel needed, and not so empty and alone. But she didn't want him—no one did, except for his family and fiancee. And so, there was no other sane alternative for James. He really must belong back at home.  
  
Minutes flew by, all in a blur to James, as the property went by outside the taxi window. In no time at all, the taxi passed the dog house (which was a mansion in itself) and then drove up to the actual mansion, which was many times bigger.   
  
The car stopped.  
  
James took his duffle bag, paid the driver with the last of his money, and waited unitl it drove away and was out of sight. Then, he turned to face the gigantic house before him.  
  
There it was. Not too long ago, he had been forced to return to this place, all because of Jess and Meowth. Now, he had come on his own, because he had no where else to go.  
  
"Here goes," James said, and walked up to the mansion door to meet his fate.  
  
  
***  
  
"I'm sick of this job! And I _won't_ say that stupid line ever again!" Jessie's face was red with rage, almost the color of her hair.  
  
"You take the job, you take the responsibility. And your responsibility is to do what I tell you to do," said the lady behind the desk.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll have you know that this job sucks and I won't do it another minute, lady. I'm sick of some head-burger-honcho like you pushing me around!" Jessie had fire in her eyes, indicating that she was clearly pissed off.   
  
"Then your out of here, missy," the women said impatiently. "Out. You should be easily replaced...I'm sure any under-skilled bum like you would take it. Now, get out of my restaurant!"  
  
Jessie turned. "Fine! The pleasure's all mine, bitch."  
  
The door slammed.  
  
Jessie stormed out of the office, throwing off her 'PokeBurger' hat and dumping her uniform in the trash. "Screw this place," she murmured as she flung open the doors and walked outside.  
  
"I'm on a roll," Jessie said to herself as she mounted her bike. "Fired twice in one week. I'm doing pretty well for myself."  
  
She pedaled down the road, feeling quite dumb, and made her way back to her crummy apartment.  
  
Finally, Jessie unlocked her door and fell helplessly onto her bed.  
  
"I wish...I wish James were here..."  
  
She wanted to cry, but her anger clouded her sadness, and she just lay there, wishing.  
  
  
***  
  
In an office miles away, Meowth was signing the last of a stack of paper work.  
  
"There," he said, dropping the pen at last, "That's the last of 'em."  
  
"Good," the nicely dressed man said, taking the papers. "You'll start work tomorrow."   
  
They shook hands (well, hand in paw).  
  
"Can do," Meowth said with a toothy grin.  
  
The cat exited the office, still smiling, and thought, "I've got it made now! Jess and Jim would be jealous."  
  
  
***  
  
There was movement from within the mansion, and James' heart beat hard against his chest. Any moment now, the huge door before him would open, and with that, everything would change.  
  
James ran a hand through his blue hair and tried to straighten up his clothes somewhat-- his parents would most likely disapprove of the way he looked anyway, but he still wanted to attempt to look presentable.   
  
James held the handle of the duffle bag tightly in his sweaty hand, wishing that he, Jessie and Meowth hadn't made so many mistakes when it mattered so much, on Team Rocket. Maybe if they hadn't goofed up all the time, and were at least for a while, in at least one case, diligent to their work, maybe James wouldn't have to be here. But he deserved it. All these years of doing things for himself, doing what he wanted, making himself happy--now, he had to take responsibility for what he had left behind him. He shouldn't be selfish anymore, should he? Hadn't he been selfish this whole time to run away?  
  
Footsteps came, growing steadily louder, and James became more and more tense. The giants door opened, and James held his breath.  
  
A white-haired butler looked out, his eyes suddenly widening as they focused on James.  
  
The butler's mouth opened wide, and he gasped. "M...ma...master James! You've come home!!"  
  
  
~~~  
To be continued... 


	5. Part Five

~~~  
Last Blast Off: After Team Rocket, part 5  
~@~@~@~  
  
It wasn't long before Jessie knew that it would be impossible for her to keep a job unless she changed her attitude. And she wasn't about to do that.  
  
Team Rocket had been the one and only job that had been perfect for her, and no matter how many times she tried to keep a job, either at a burger restaurant, cleaning floors in some shop, or scrubbing out toilets, Jessie knew it wouldn't work out for her. She couldn't make it on her own like this.  
  
And it wasn't just about a job, it was how much Jessie missed her companions. She had been so hard on them, especially James...why had they parted so quickly? But then...long goodbyes are supposed to be harder, right?  
  
Once again, Jessie found herself just lying on her bed, not able to cry but still lonely, and wishing that maybe she had let James come with her. At least they would be miserable together instead of being lonely and so far away.  
  
  
***  
  
"Come in...I'll take your bag, sir...wait here."  
  
The butler had lead James into the huge main entrance room. Just being there, in the house, made James extremely uncomfortable. He stood on the checkered floor, watching the butler climb the stairs and vanish into the maze of doors in the upstairs hallway.  
  
The room where James stood hadn't changed from last he had seen it. Fancy decorating and antiques adorned the large hall, with nicely-framed pictures covering the mantle of a large fireplace. The fancy staircase lead up to many other floors with countless rooms, most of which James had never entered before himself. In fact, there were many floors on which James had rarely even stood, as they were usually restricted. "James, dear, there's no use in wandering every floor of this house when you could be learning better manners," he remembered his mother saying once. Actually, as a child, he had had one floor all to himself where he kept his many possessions, but as far back as he could remember (which wasn't much since he had blocked off or forgotten much of his younger childhood days) the only thing that had ever made him happy was his Growlithe. James wondered where Growly was now.  
  
Just then, James heard the sound of footsteps coming through the hallway and down the stairs. Looking up, he saw three people--the butler, with James' parents in front of him.  
  
"Why, James, my dear, at last you've truly come to your senses, it seems, and chosen to return," his mother said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her huge dress flowing about her.  
  
James didn't feel much like speaking, and to be very honest, he had never felt very close to his parents. He didn't know what to tell them.  
  
"Well, our son has decided to take some responsibility and be a man for once," James' father spoke up. Looking at his head, it was obvious from whom James had inherited his unique hair color.  
  
"Father...mother..." James acted like he cared, faking it all, but knowing that he had to sound convincing, "I have realized that I belong here, and am changing my ways to become a better person. I know that I left a lot behind me when I ran away so long ago, but I want to find what I have lost..." James felt sick about himself. He already felt like running, but he remembered how Jessie had always just said to rough out a situation, no matter how badly you wanted out. Well, maybe she never *said* that, but she always seemed to expect him to live with things, handle them however he could. He had to try, anyway.   
  
"Why, James, you really have grown up at last," his mother drawled on, "maybe you are a worthy heir, after all."  
  
"Unless," his father cut in, "you have those other pitiful criminal Team Rocket members with you, and your being controlled by them." He and his wife laughed stiffly.  
  
James sighed, almost wishing that were so. "No...they're gone. Don't worry, I returned of my own will."  
  
"That's just wonderful to hear, son," his father said. "It is about time you realized you place. You're no delinquent--you belong in an upper-class house...with a dignified women as your wife."  
  
James gulped.  
  
"Oh, yes...Jessiebelle has been like the daughter we never had. Always so sweet and proper--she'll whip you right into shape like you should be," his mother said.  
  
'Literally,' James thought. "Whe...where is she?" he said aloud, feeling nervous at the very thought of seeing her again.  
  
"Oh, she's out in the garden. I'm sure that she'll be in soon--it's nearly time for dinner. I know you just can't wait to see her, can you?"  
  
The butler cut in. "Well then, shall I show master James to his room?"  
  
"Yes, indeed," said his mother, looking James over, "and get him a nice suit, won't you-- James just looks horrid in his current 'attire'."  
  
The butler nodded, and lead James up the large staircase to his room.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jessie walked into her apartment. She would have to pay rent eventually, and she still didn't have a cent to her name.   
  
All Jessie could do was crash on her bed as usual, exhausted from looking for work. Her checkered past was hard to cover up, and she hated working at a job that she hated, for a person she couldn't stand.  
  
Something was wrong. She had made some big mistake along the line...but why couldn't she just live life on her own, and earn some money? Surely she could...  
  
She drifted off into sleep, her only release from her peril...dreams flooded her head...  
  
  
~ /~ /~ There she was, Meowth by her side, as a scene from her past returned to her. They were walking, solemnly, down a trail somewhere, and she seemed as if she would break down crying, lonely and even a bit scared.  
  
A meowth-shaped balloon floated behind them...a blue-haired person in it's basket. There were words... "Prepare for trouble..."  
  
Jessie looked up, gasping, to see James in the balloon over her. "Make it double!" she cried happily, sheer joy flowing over her. Was that a tear sparkling in her eye?  
  
James drifted down, smiling, sweeping Jessie off the ground and into his arms. She was smiling, too.  
  
There they were, both in the balloon, together again after they were sure they'd lost each other. He had returned to her...he had come back. They looked into each other's faces, not even noticing the cat-Pokemon yelling at them at the top of his lungs from below...~ /~ /~  
  
  
The next moment, Jessie found herself awake, all alone, on her bed, in her junky apartment...  
  
Jessie remembered when she had almost lost James—when she had tried to make him get married to Jessiebelle just for the money. But he had come back to her...  
  
"James..." she muttered aloud. She knew what she was missing now.  
  
  
~~~  
To be continued... 


	6. Part Six

  
~~~  
Last Blast Off: After Team Rocket, part 6  
~ @~ @~ @~ @ ~   
  
  
James looked over his room, sitting on a fancy bed, its four posts sticking up like spires from the burgundy carpet. There was an elegantly upholstered chair in one corner, and the drapes, as nice as everything else in the room, lined the window like a lacy frame.   
  
It had been a long time since James had lived in such luxury--and he hated it.  
  
"What was I thinking...why did I decide to come here?" James asked himself, staring at the floor. He hadn't been there very long, and he knew he had made a mistake. "I'm such an idiot! I belong here as much as a snowball belongs in hell...but...I guess I don't belong in Team Rocket, either..."  
  
And he knew that the worst was still coming...  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," James said, his voice raised. It opened slowly. Through it stepped a girl in a long, hoop-like skirted dress, with big beautiful eyes and red curly hair...  
  
For just a moment James was lost in the idea that it was Jessie...that face, that hair, those eyes...but the harsh reality sank in all too quickly. It wasn't at all who James had wished it would be, but instead...Jessiebelle.  
  
"Oh, James! I've missed you so, darlin'. Why *do* you keep runnin' off before I can finish teaching you proper manners? It's as if you don't want to be a gentleman, James."  
  
James hopped up from the bed, not sure of how to respond. "Oh...Jessiebelle. I've...uh, missed you..."  
  
Jessiebelle smiled seriously. "Oh, James! I've just got so much to teach you before the weddin'! Oh, it'll be so lovely and proper..."  
  
It was like stabbing a set of knives right into James' chest. It was almost a physical pain he felt as Jessiebelle mentioned the thing he really dreaded—marriage.  
  
James tried forcing himself to smile, but he could only get his mouth to slightly twitch. What had he done?  
  
"Anyway, James--it's time for dinner! It's spaghetti—he he, now I'll teach you how to eat it in the right way like I always said. Isn't it just so excite'n?"  
  
James couldn't stop from wincing.   
  
"Well, come along, darlin'...let's get down to the dining room to dinner."  
  
Jessiebelle took James' hand and dragged him down the large staircase.  
  
  
***  
  
Jessie had reached the last straw. She couldn't believe that she had ever wanted to go off and try to live by herself, and she missed virtually everything from her old life. She had just wanted to try something new with her life, maybe with less failure as a result, but she absolutely hated it so far.  
  
What ate at her the most, though, was how she had just left her friend behind. James had been her best friend for almost as long as she could remember, and they had worked together for years. When they were older and had worked for Team Rocket, they had lived together, but it had been professional. Jessie had been afraid...afraid that if after Team Rocket, if she and James had stayed together...  
  
Jessie hadn't really wanted to become romantic with James, and that was what she was sure would happen if he came with her, but now he was all she could really think about. She didn't like where her life was going, and she wanted to be happy again.   
  
But was it too late?  
  
Poor James—because of her, he had been practically forced to return home. She had done that to her best friend.  
  
Jessie stood up, determined, grabbing all of her things and shoving them into a suitcase.   
  
  
***  
  
At the dinner table, James wore a handsome blue suit, his hair was combed (though not looking any different than usual, really), and Jessiebelle was by his side, monitoring his every move.  
  
"No, no, dear—you need to wind it around your fork more gracefully than that! Don't _stab_ the peas, James, *scoop* them. Cut that first!!! Wait! You can't eat *that* with a spoon!!!"  
  
James rolled his eyes, not really able to ignore Jessiebelle's words of 'advice'. He tried to eat as nicely as he knew how to, but what he did obviously wasn't good enough.  
  
Finally, dinner was over, and James left the table as quickly as he could. He made his way out the back door from the kitchen and into the garden.  
  
The moon was nearly full in the velvety-black sky above, and James was alone besides the soft chirping of crickets around the yard. Rectangular bushes surrounded a white gazebo, moonlight shining down on it, and James made his way to it, sitting down on the gazebo's bench and looking out into the night. Could he ever get used to living at home?  
  
He thought and thought about what had happened and what he was doing. He kept telling himself that he would grow used to it eventually...come to like his parents, perhaps. Maybe even love Jessiebelle...  
  
"How could I... after all they've done to me..."James said aloud.  
  
A barking noise sounded from the other side of the garden, coming closer to the gazebo.  
  
James scanned the flowers and bushes at once. "Growly?"  
  
The Growlithe jumped up from behind the bushes and bounded at James, knocking him back out of the gazebo, licking his face.  
  
"Ahhh...eh he he he ha...hey!" James laughed, now surrounded by flowers and dirt on the ground.  
  
Growly rose off of James, barking happily.  
  
"I missed you, boy! I've come home again, you know, to stay." James scratched the Growlithe behind his ears.  
  
James stood up, his dog by his side, and paced around the garden, taking in its beauty in the moonlight. Sure, the mansion was a beautiful place, but it had never felt that way to James. He had never agreed with his parents--especially when they promised him to Jessiebelle when he was so young. He had never agreed to the engagement, and to escape from his fate he had just run away...  
  
What if he hadn't ever run away, though? Would he and Jessiebelle be...married? Would they live in a nice house, have a bunch of snobby kids and be millionaires? Would he be happy?  
  
'No,' he thought, 'because I never would have met Jessie, and had so much fun in Team Rocket, and actually lived my life the way I wanted to..."  
  
At least he had been able to have fun for a while. Now, it must be time for him to stop, and just settle down.  
  
Growly whined, and James leaned over to pet him. "I may be here for a long time, Growly," James said hazily, "longer that I want to be."  
  
  
~~~  
To be continued...  
~~~ 


	7. Part Seven

~~~  
Last Blast Off: After Team Rocket, part 7  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
Jessie pedaled hard down the lonely road beneath a darkening sky, her suitcase tied to the back of the bike. She had been pedaling for hours, and by now, she was on the verge of exhaustion, not to mention thirsty and hungry, but she wouldn't let herself stop.  
  
"Please don't let it be too late..." she muttered in between breaths. She felt incredibly stupid on the dinky bike, but at least it was transportation.   
  
But just as that thought struck her, she felt the bike suddenly sink down into a deep hole, flinging Jessie several feet through the air and onto hard dirt and rocks.  
  
She cried out, immediately getting up, and observed the damage down to her bike. It was about as bad as it could be...a wheel had detached and was rolling off to the side of the road...  
  
"Damn!" Jessie cried, slapping her hands to her sides. She looked around helplessly, wishing for some sort of miracle...  
  
Jessie sat down by the wreckage, her head in her hands.   
  
"If this is fate...screw it! I'm getting to James no matter what!"  
  
Jessie grabbed her suitcase and stood, walking down the side of the road with her thumb extended   
  
"I'm gonna fix things or die trying," she said to herself. She knew for certain she had messed up, and maybe it wasn't too late to make things right again.  
  
  
***  
  
A few days passed at the mansion, all similar to the one before, and James tried to stay away from Jessiebelle when he could. It seemed even harder now than ever before to put up with her, even if she wasn't whipping him every second she got the chance.  
  
James liked a lot to just be out in the garden with his dog, contemplating things in his mind. Sometimes he would go out there alone at night, and just wish he was dreaming, or that suddenly things would be back to normal, but he knew he was stuck with the life he had now.   
  
James was walking up the stairs to his room at night, not feeling much like staying up any longer, generally miserable. As he reached the top, there was Jessiebelle, waiting for him.  
  
"Oh, James, there you are!"  
  
James stopped, a bit annoyed to see her there. "I'm going to bed now, Jessiebelle."  
  
"But James, shouldn't we spend more time together than we have been? We're gettin' married, and there's still so many things you need to learn! Come on, James, I'll teach you how to brush your teeth properly..."  
  
James shuddered, breathing in slowly, then said, "No, that's Ok. I...I'm just tired. Er, maybe tomorrow."  
  
"All right, dear," she said, and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. "G'night."  
  
"G...goodnight," James stammered, and stumbled into his room.  
  
He changed into his pajamas—just boxers and a white shirt—and crawled depressingly into his bed. Everyday seemed the same...they were all this way, and if it went on like this, James didn't want to live this life anymore. Why in hell had Jessie just had to leave him behind like that? Didn't she still care about him? Because he still cared for her. And it would kill him if he had to...had to marry Jessiebelle—even if he knew that Jessie didn't care. But here he was, engaged to Jessiebelle, Jessie gone somewhere, he didn't know. But he couldn't change that.  
  
James wiped his eyes, feeling like a total wimp to cry, but he couldn't help it. But he knew he shouldn't worry anymore tonight.  
  
James closed his eyes, feeling sick without Jessie there, and tried to find sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
Care after car whizzed by Jessie in a cloud of dust at the side of the road.   
  
Maybe it was fate that she wouldn't get to James...but still, she couldn't deny what she felt. She had to get to him, strange at that may seem, and at least she had to keep trying.  
  
Why had this happened? Why did Team Rocket have to be behind them forever?  
  
At long, long last, headlights slowed and lingered behind Jessie, pulling up to the side of the road.  
  
Quickly thanking the person in the car, Jessie hopped in, told him where to go, and soon the car drove off, the morning only a few hours away.  
  
  
***  
  
The next day, James was awoken early by Jessiebelle.  
  
"Come on, James. Breakfast is ready!"  
  
After she left, James got out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and glanced over at the clock. He had never gotten up this early until he had come here. Usually, he would have slept in as late as Jessie would let him.  
  
He got dressed in his suit, quickly combed his hair, and soon was downstairs and walking into the dining room.  
  
Everyone was already there, seated at the large table, and James took his place by Jessiebelle-- which seemed to be assigned to him. A maid placed food on the table.  
  
"So James," his mother said as they began eating, "just when is the wedding going to be? I suppose you've been engaged for long enough." She smiled, though it was more menacing than it was friendly. James wasn't at all sure of this, and really wished he didn't have to talk about it right now. He didn't even want to get married, of course, but what choice did he have?  
  
"Oh, James! We could get married right away! Tonight! Wouldn't you like that, James dearest?" She seemed as giddy as a school girl for a moment, and James gulped in fear.  
  
"Um...I don't know..."  
  
"Well, James," his father said, "start thinking about it more seriously! It's you future, you know. I say you do it tonight and have it done with. Hmph. It's been long enough!"  
  
James didn't want to think about it at all. He was scared—more scared than he had ever been before. The thought of being tied down forever...married to the whip-lashing, drawling, perfectly proper Jessiebelle...  
  
"No...I can't think...!" James cried out, and jumped up form the table.  
  
"James dear, why, whatever is the matter?" Jessiebelle asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"...I can't! I..." James cried again, not knowing whether to be himself for once, or someone that he wasn't--like his parents and Jessiebelle wanted...  
  
James ran off, knowing he couldn't just leave, but also wanting to escape for a while, from the chains to which he was found. His mind kept racing. Why couldn't he be with Jessie? He didn't care bout anything else.  
  
He dashed out of the dining room, through the front door...  
  
  
  
~~~  
To be continued...  
~~~ 


	8. Part Eight

~ ~ ~  
Last Blast Off: After Team Rocket, part 8  
~@~@~@~  
  
  
It had been quite a long drive, but as the morning light grew brighter, Jessie realized how close she was.  
  
Soon the car reached the mansion's driveway, turned into it, and began the half hour drive toward the actual house.  
  
Jessie wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do or say quite yet, but somehow she just knew she had to be there.  
  
The car neared the doghouse, then the actual mansion. As the car stopped, Jessie thanked the driver up and down, and got out of the car, suitcase in hand. The car drove away, and Jessie looked up at the huge mansion, terrible memories entering her mind...  
  
And then, terrible thoughts in general.  
  
What if James had already *married* Jessiebelle?! Maybe they were doing just fine—maybe James had forgotten Jessie. Jessie couldn't help but wonder as she stood there in the driveway, just feet from the front door. She felt nervous enough, but the thought that James may already be happy without her and that she could ruin it only made things far worse than they already were.  
  
  
Maybe he didn't even need her.  
  
Jessie stood there, a feet from the door, frozen...  
  
...when the door flung open suddenly, a bluish blur rushing by Jessie...  
  
  
***  
  
James ran out into the front yard, heedless to all that was around him—   
  
Except...the figure, just hear the front door...  
  
James stopped, staring at the figure, the shape and colors catching up with him.  
  
"Oh my. . . ."  
  
James recognized it now...  
  
"Jessie?!"  
  
Jessie just stood there a moment, utterly surprised and honestly a bit confused.  
  
"James?"  
  
For a few moments, the two just stared. Was Jessie just a figment of James' imagination? Was his mind just showing him what he wanted to see the most?  
  
Jessie wondered why James had been running out like that, so quickly, so desperately.  
  
James walked over to Jessie, never moving his eyes from her gaze, and slowly, gently, reached over to touch her arms.  
  
She _was_ real, then, wasn't she?  
  
"Jessie!!" James flung his arms around the girl, at the brink of tears. "Jessie! Oh, thank God you came! It's really you! I would've died if I had to be with Jessiebelle another day...*please* take me with you! Please...get me outta here!"  
  
Jessie felt an amazing feeling overcome her, and she found herself hugging him back as close to her as she could. He needed her still, very much, and she needed him, too.  
  
"Yes...oh, James, I can't believe what a bitch I was to rush you away on your own. Please forgive me—I know I have to be with you, James. I learned that the hard way."   
  
  
James nodded, looking up at Jessie with teary eyes. "Your forgiven." Jessie's eyes were wet, too, as she was obviously as glad to be with James as he was to be her. "I want to leave this place," he went on, "I want to get out of here now, Jessie...I can't stand it..."  
  
Suddenly, the mansion door burst open and there, gasping, was Jessiebelle.  
  
James gulped audibly, and Jessie held onto him more tightly.  
  
"Why, James, what *is* the matter with you? Ah, and who is that repulsive thing your holding on to?" She spoke as if Jessie were some kind of disgusting insect.  
  
With that, James became suddenly protective. "Excuse me?! Jessie is her name. And for your information, I'd much rather be with her than with you."  
  
Jessiebelle looked insulted. "Well, I never--James, come here and let's finish our breakfast, dear...you don't seem to be quite yourself, but you should at least know that you don't have time for such an unrefined girl."  
  
Jessie began to flare up, but James held out his arm to stop her from going at Jessiebelle's throught. "No, Jessiebelle, I'm not staying with you. I can't stay here."  
  
With the commotion outside, James' parents and the butler appeared in the doorway, looking over the situation. Growly ran out of his house as well.  
  
"What is this, James?" asked his father in an annoyed voice, "Who is this...this..."  
  
"Father, I don't care what you say—I'm leaving with Jessie and you can't stop me. Butler, get my things."  
  
The white-haired man hesitated. "Do it," James commanded again. The butler ran back into the house rather quickly.  
  
Growly ran over to James, whining and putting his paws on his leg. "I'm sorry, Growly," James said to the dog, "I keep leaving you behind like this, I guess, but you'll do fine taking care of everyone, won't you? For me?"  
  
Growly licked James' hand, and James scratched the Growlithe on the head lovingly. "Goodbye, old friend. I may not come back, but just remember that you are needed here, OK?"  
  
The Growlithe got up and licked James' face, then walked off to where James' parents were standing.  
  
Jessiebelle ran towards James, crying out. "James, you can't leave! There's so many things I need to teach you! You aren't totally proper yet!"  
  
James moved closer to her. "Look—Jessiebelle, you'll do more than fine without me here. You've been fine all these years, and I know you don't need me. I'm just not good enough for you, because I just can't be as perfect as you want me to be." Jessiebelle looked surprised. "Go find someone that's good enough for you, Jessiebelle."  
  
The butler returned, handing James his duffle bag.  
  
"You'll all do better without me," James said, taking the bag. And with that, he put his arm around Jessie and began walking away, leaving the mansion and its dumbfounded residents behind.  
  
  
***  
  
Both in their own casual attire, Jessie and James walked down a city street, just happy to be together again.  
  
"I almost had to marry her, you know," James was saying. "It was good timing that you just so happened to be there when I ran out."  
  
"Yeah, and I wasn't even sure if I was going to go through with trying to see you. I was afraid you were already married or something."  
  
"Not if I could help it," James said, smiling. "Not to Jessiebelle.  
  
"Well, I guess this means there's a lesson learned from all this," Jessie said.  
  
"What's that?" James asked curiously as he held onto her hand.  
  
"That we're even more useless when we're separated than when we're together."  
  
James smiled back. "Life will be more bearable now that I at least get to live it the way I choose."  
  
"Your beginning to sound like an after-school special, James," Jessie giggled. She never giggled very much before, did she?  
  
The two crossed the street.  
  
"Maybe we're dirt poor now, but I'm sure we'll find a way to earn money. We always have," James spoke as they walked. "There's a million jobs we could get, together, and make it fun...eh, I guess it won't be the same as Team Rocket, but we'll get money somehow."  
  
"Yeah, well...heh, maybe we'll be able to afford one of those suckers one day," Jessie commented, pointing to several big-screen T.V.'s in a store window.  
  
  
They were starting to walk on, but something caught James off guard—something...familiar...  
  
"Wait...look at that—"  
  
"What?" asked Jessie, glancing around.  
  
"At the T.V.! Look at that..."  
  
Jessie looked.  
  
"Wha...hey, that's--that's _Meowth_?!"  
  
"Yeah! It has to be!!"  
  
There was an image of a Meowth, dancing about on some advertisement.  
  
"But it can't be Meowth..." Jessie said, unsure.  
  
"But--oh, come here." James said, pulling her into the electronics store.  
  
Countless T.V.'s of all sizes filled a wall of the store, and James walked Jessie over to them.  
  
"...So, I eat Poke-Snax, 'teh new treat for yeh Pokemon. Raise yeh Pokemon's happiness right when 'ya feed 'em..."  
  
Both Jessie and James were amazed, huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"It really *is* him!" Jessie said as they watched the rest of the commercial. "That's our Meowth on T.V.! He's famous!!"  
  
"Heh...we'll have to ask him to lone us some money then, won't we?" James joked.  
  
Jessie giggled, and the two left the store still utterly shocked at the sight of Meowth on T.V.  
  
"At least one of us was successful after Team Rocket," Jessie said as they walked away past the display window.   
  
Jessie and James continued down the sidewalk, holding onto each other's hands, still not ultimately sure of where they would go or what they would do now. But they didn't mind—at least things were the way they belonged, and for Jessie and James, that was perfectly fine for now.  
  
  
  
~~@~~*~~@~~*  
Fin   
*~~@~~*~~@~~*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
So...what did you think of this story? There may be more later...like another fic that continues it, but that will come later. I kinda left it open for that if I decide to do so.   
  
Please tell me your comments on this or any of my stories either by reviewing them (I LOVE reviews, *hint hint*) or, better yet, e-mailing me your comments at star_glider@juno.com. Flames are welcome, but I prefer constructive criticism. Thanks!  
  
~StarGlider  
__________________________________________________________________________  



End file.
